


This wasn't the plan, but here we are.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Student kara, Supergirl au, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers wants nothing more than to graduate high school and attend college somewhere else. But when she meets Lena Luthor, whose not only beautiful and poised, but kind and doesn't treat Kara like the rest of her classmates, Kara reconsiders her options.





	1. Meeting Lena Luthor.

Kara had plans. Plans to get away from this city. Plans to get away from a city she once loved with the people who treated her so coldly because she was different, because she is different. she had plans of attending college outside of National City, and to live her life. Her sister, the best person out there, managed to beat the poison. She managed to find happiness outside of highschool, But Kara? She felt nobody would give her the time of day if she attended. It would be high school all over again, except this time, they're supposed to be adults. She had plans, yes, but everything changed when She met a mysterious young woman with bright green eyes, eyes as green as emeralds and black hair as shiny as diamonds. 

Her name, was Lena Luthor. 

Kara met Lena attending a tour of NACU with Alex, she was in her first year too, while Kara was in her last year of highschool. It all started with a view of the front of the girls dormitory.

"Beautiful scenery, isn't it?" a girl asked as Kara stood on the balcony of the girls dorm, she jumped with a startle, unintentionally. 

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean to frighten you" Said the girl, Kara turned her head to see a gorgeous girl, probably 18 or 19 years old, standing before her. Kara felt a blush creep on her face as she fumbled with her glasses.

"no, it's fine, sorry, I'm not used to someone coming up behind me without a reason" Kara explained, she cursed herself when she realized she might've given away the fact that she's a target at school. 

"So, are you attending NACU this year?" the mystery girl asked. Kara shook her head.

"No, I'm wrapping up my senior year over at NCHS. My sister on the other hand, starts college next week" Kara explained, Lena gave her a smile. 

"I see, oh, I'm Lena, by the way, Lena Luthor" Lena said, putting out a hand. Kara hesitated for a second but shook it.

"Kara, Kara Danvers" Kara responded. 

"So, Kara Danvers, any plans of attending here after highschool?" Lena asked. Kara shook her head and paused for a second. 

"Nah, people in this city never treated me fairly. I don't think anyone at this college would want to be around me" Kara explained. Lena frowned, this girl in front of her seems so sweet and kind. 

"Why would you say that?" Lena asked, Kara creased her forehead as she pointed to a group of girls behind Lena, pointing and whispering at Kara. 

"That's why. I'm my school's freak" Kara explained. Lena turned around to see what Kara was talking about and frowned , she couldn't stand bullies. They shouldn't pick on people because they're different. Lena sent a small glare at the girls laughing at Kara, which made them run off. She turned her head back to Kara.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kara. But if it makes you feel any better, I just met you, and I think you've got a lot of potential in this world" Lena told her with a smile. Kara smiled back.

"Thank you, I appreciate that" She replied. Alex ran over and pulled Kara in for a hug.

"Kara! this place is amazing! are you sure you don't want to come here next year and be in the same college as your sister?" Alex asked with a small pout. Kara laughed,

"Fine, I'll reconsider my options." Kara said,laughing as Alex pumped her fist in the air, "but don't get too excited, oh by the way, Lena, this is my sister Alex, Alex, this is Lena, she's going to start here this year too," Kara explained. Alex let go of Kara and faced Lena. 

"Nice to meet you, Lena. Thanks for keeping my little sister company" Alex said as she put out a hand for Lena to shake. 

"of course, she seems great" Lena replied with a smile as she shook Alex's hand. 

"Oh well, we better get going Kara. Mom's going to want us home so I can finish packing." Alex said, turning her head to Kara. 

Kara opened her mouth but shut it, and then opened it again. 

"Can you go wait in the car, I want to ask Lena something" Kara asked Alex. Alex's eyes moved back and forth from Lena to Kara and then Kara to Lena. 

"OHH, yeah, totally, I'll be waiting" Alex said as she patted Kara on the back and left. Kara focused her attention back on Lena. 

"c..can I have your number? I don't have many friends and you seem really nice. not that I didn't assume you wouldn't be, because that's judging a book by it's cover and-" Lena cut off Kara's ramble, with a soft laugh, she thought it was adorable though.

"Sure, only if I can get yours?" Lena asked. Kara nodded as she opened her phone and opened her phone book, while Lena did the same. They exchanged phones, put their numbers in it and switched back.

"Thanks" Kara said with a soft voice and a cheesy smile.

"You're welcome. Text me whenever" Lena said with a soft smirk. She winked at Kara and walked back towards the stairs. 

Kara stared at her phone. Lena placed her contact in as "Lena Luthor ❤️❤️" with two big red hearts. 

Maybe this college wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to drop Alex off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danvers sisters are the sweetest.

(Time jump to dropping Alex off at College)

The day to drop Alex off finally arrived, and it was very emotional, between Kara and Alex specifically. Kara, Alex and Eliza stepped out of their car, and popped open the trunk.

"Now, are you sure you have everything, Alexandra?" Eliza asked her older daughter. "Shoes, clothes, jackets, boots, hats,-" Alex cut her off with a laugh.

"Mom, mom, relax. I'll be fine" She told her mom. Eliza placed her hand on Alex's cheek.

"oh my baby girl, how did time fly by so fast?" she whispered. Alex tried to fight the tears, and she managed to.

"I'll always be here mom" Alex told her mother, who smiled.

"I know sweetheart, and your father would be so proud" Eliza told her. Alex smiled, then she turned to Kara. Who was looking down, letting the tears fall. 

"Hey" She said, lifting Kara's head up, "You'll be okay?" she asked, tears slowly dripping. Kara smiled as tears streamed down her face. 

"I'll be okay" Kara replied. "I have Lucy" 

"Good" Alex said, pulling her sister in for a hug, "If anyone gives you any trouble" Alex began.

"hit them right between the eyes" Kara finished. Alex gave her a nose scrunch smile, winked and nodded and the two of them hugged a little longer. 

"Danvers, Alexandra" Said the RA. 

"Here" Alex called out, she let go of her sister, then grabbed her bags and walked to the front desk. She took one look back at her mom and sister, before waving goodbye and followed the RA's instructions. 

"Come on sweetheart" Eliza said, putting an arm around Kara, "let's go get some lunch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this late update! haha.


End file.
